Christmas At Torchwood
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: Spoilers is you haven't seen Reset onwards in series 2. Owen is sick of everything and finally cracks when it comes to Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**To Paula, Merry Christmas, love from your secret santa! Merry Christmas everyone, especially the RRA. Love Soapy. Xxx Torchwood: Set sometime in the middle of series 2 after the episode 'A Day In The Death'. Spoilers if you haven't seen 'To the last man' in series 2. This is a multi-chap.**

Christmas At Torchwood.

Everyone had left early in the afternoon that Christmas eve. Gwen all 'made-up' to see her in-laws and spend the night sipping wine and exercising her fake laugh. Owen had hurried off, Jack had no idea why, but he seemed nervous, Jack didn't ask any questions. Ianto, who had been unwilling to leave, was set to spend Christmas with his brother, Evan, his wife and three year old daughter, Morgan and Torri. Tosh had been the last to leave, insisting on running checks for rift activity, and explaining that if here was any sign of unusual activity it would show up on her PDA and she would be there to sort it, even on Christmas day.

"Tosh, go and enjoy Christmas, forget about Torchwood for a day," Jack said, smiling at her.

She walked towards the door, still babbling, Jack followed her "And if anything happens you have my mobile number and my home, just ring anytime and if..."

As Tosh turned, Jack pressed his lips onto hers for a long moment and she paused, shocked, and leaned into the kiss, her lips parting slightly. Then they broke apart, Tosh stared at Jack, confused.

"Merry Christmas," Jack said smiling.

Toshiko nodded, still shocked, "Merry Christmas," she murmured, leaving through the 'shop' entrance.

Jack headed back down to his underground office smiling, and sat down in his comfortable chair, putting his feet up on the table and touching his lips softly, smiling.

That was when he heard the crash, Owen jumped through the door, his eyes crazed, he was holding a syringe in his good hand.

"I want some of your blood Harkness, I am not spending Christmas like this!" Owen gestured to his bandaged hand and then suddenly lunged towards Jack.

**Ok, very short, sorry. Will update hopefully on Boxing Day!  
Merry Christmas! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to warn everyone there will be swearing/bad language etc. In this story.**

Christmas At Torchwood.

Knocking Jack backwards off his seat onto his back Owen fell on top of him, "What are you on about Owen?" Jack cried.

In the struggle Jack only heard the following words, "...blood...healing properties...my life...I need it...help...help...please..."

"Owen it won't work," Jack told him in anguish, "Your heart isn't beating it'll just stay in one place."

"I've thought about that, if I stand on my head for long enough it will run to my brain, that will regenerate, restarting my heart which will..."

"You're babbling Owen," Jack said sadly, "It won't work..."

"Please just, just let me try!" Owen pleaded.

Jack hesitated before nodding and holding his arm out, "Do it."

Owen looks surprised, he had obviously been expecting Jack to put up more of a fight. He stood up, pulling Jack up with him before extracting some of his leaders blood and injecting it into his thigh. Slowly he balanced himself on his head, leaning his back slightly against the wall, his arms out in front of him for balance.

"How long are we going to wait Owen? How long until you realise it won't work," Jack asked softly.

"I've been testing you for months Jack, DNA samples left around the hub, only the blood contains regenerative properties. The rest of your cells regenerate because of its presence or something else, which I can't work out." Owen tried to explain.

"Okay Owen, that's kind of scary," Jack joked, frowning slightly.

Owen's body gave a sudden jolt and he began to scream, it was loud and high pitched, coming from the core of his very being.

Owen was experiencing the pain Jack had felt, his every death and his every regeneration, he flashed past a metal monster who sent a jet of light at him, Suzie, pulling the trigger and sending a shot through Jack's head. Lisa, the metal woman, putting her hand on his shoulder and sending deadly electric wave through him. He could see himself, shooting, and he felt the pain as the bullet entered Jack's head. Abbadon was towering about him and as his shadow hit spasms of pain went through his body as he continued to cry out. A man who sent a beam down a metal stick towards him, laughing hysterically. Soldiers shooting at him as he fought for his life. Pushed from a tall building by Captain John, his spine smashed as he hit a bench bellow.

"Owen!" Jack called, shaking him, "Owen."

Owen was now sitting on Jack's desk chair, his skin white as a ghost, and he was shaking violently.

"So much pain," He whispered, "So much pain..."

XXXX

Only several hours later, at around one in the morning, Christmas Day, did Owen recover. Jack had pulled up a chair and given a sobbing Owen a huge hug, falling asleep like that a few hours later, after talking through each and every vision.

"Jack," Owen asked tentatively, unfolding himself from Jack's arms, "Errr...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Jack said, yawning and stretching out his arms, "How are you feeling? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Better," Owen paused, "All those deaths, that alien, a..."

"A Dalek," Jack said darkly.

"The Master? And your Doctor, The Doctor?" Owen said, his question rhetorical.

"You know everything?" Jack asked cautiously.

Owen didn't answer, "And poor Rose, Rose Tyler, stuck in a parallel world..."

**Will update soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realise this story is a little out of time now Christmas is over, but this will be the last chapter. Please review.**

Christmas At Torchwood.

The rest of the morning was spent in various states of shallow sleep and pacing around the hub. At round midday they were sat in two swivel chairs next to the computers, having nothing in the way of presents for each other they sat deep in thought, every so often Owen would come out with a fact from Jack's past, and begin to question it.

Jack looked into Owens suddenly aged eyes as they stared forward, searching Jacks past, sifting it through his head. Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"And he left you," Owen continued, his voice still distant, "The Doctor abandoned you, yet you still abandoned us to go with him..."

Jack was confused, this was Owen, he'd never been very outward with his emotions, especially not towards Jack. It felt awkward.

"We can talk about that another time," Jack said swallowing as Owen turned to look at him, "What do we tell the others?" Jack attempted a change of subject.

"Oh, that..." Owen seemed to be coming back to his normal self, "Well we don't know the extent of what has happened yet, can I heal, can I die?"

Suddenly Owen went for the pistol in his belt, holding it out to Jack, "Shoot me."

"No Owen, I'm not going to shoot you," Jack said calmly, relieved he had stopped questioning him.

"Please Jack!" Owen begged.

"No," Jack shook his head, starting to worry about Owens mental health.

Owen started to run, heading to the autopsy bay where he grabbed a scalpel. Jack hurried down after him, arriving in time to see Owen pull the scalpel down his arm, drawing blood as he screwed up his face in pain.

"Owen!" Jack shouted, snatching the scalpel and throwing it aside, before grabbing a towel and starting to mop up the wound.

He wiped away the blood to find the wound quickly healing and, within moments, there was no sign it had been there at all.

Owen and Jack looked at each other in shock, sharing a glance as Owen held out the gun, "Please...I just want to know."

"Can't you just be happy with being alive," Jack backed away, heading back to the computer area, "We should probably do tests...and..."

"Jack," Owen had followed him, gun still held out, "I don't care anymore, I need to know I'm never going back to that darkness again, and if I do at least I won't have had to live in fear of it for the rest of my days."

Jack accepted the gun with a sigh, backing away as he raised the gun in his shaking hands, aiming straight between Owen's eyes.

XXXX

Gwen, Ianto and Tosh were heading to the hub, just to spend an hour with Jack, they'd been planning this for ages, they didn't want Jack to spend the whole of Christmas day alone. Unfortunately Owen hadn't been able to make it because of family, not that he'd ever mentioned that before.

Each of them carried a small bag of presents, one for each of the team, and they entered through the cog door laughing together. That was when they heard the gun shot, Owen dropping to the ground, and a shaken Jack, still holding the gun up as his head turned and he say his colleges.

The gun fell from his hands to the floor, "It wasn't, it's not..."

"What the hell are you doing Jack fucking Harkness?" Tosh screamed running forwards and punching him straight in the jaw. So much strength went into the punch that Jack fell to the floor, his nose bleeding.

Gwen hurried forward to Tosh who was now screaming over Owens lifeless body, in vain hope she began to check for his pulse and breathing.

Ianto just stared at Jack, "How could you?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes as Jack began ti stutter his excuses.

"He asked me too, he can regenerate...you don't understand..." He jumped forwards, trying, with no luck, to push the two girls away from Owen.

"He'll be fine!" Jack insisted.

"Piss off J..." Ianto began, just as Owen took a huge breath, the bullet wound in his head less than a blemish.

"Woah...that hurts..." Owen shook his head, trying to wipe away the fog that clouded his head, "Tosh?" He said surprised, "What the..?"

"What is going on here?" Gwen turned to Jack accusingly.

Jack gave a slightly sheepish grin before proceeding to explain, his last sentence a conclusion, which seemed slightly to humorous considering the situation, "So, forever with Owen..."


End file.
